Die Legende des Roten Adlers (Buch)
Die Legende des Roten Adlers ist ein Buch in . Beim Lesen startet die gleichnamige Quest. Fundorte *Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste *Dämmerstern: In der Zuflucht der Dunklen Bruderschaft *In Dushnikh Yal *In Faldars Zahn *Falkenring: Im Langhaus des Jarl *In Festung Bruchzahn *Im Kerker von Festung Dämmerlicht *Im Kommandantenquartier von Festung Dunstad *In Festung Schneefalke *Im Frostflussleuchtturm *Im Hexenende *An Bord der Katariah *Im Kiefernwachträuberlager *Im Rebellengrab *In der Rotadlerschanze zwischen der Höhle und den Gespaltenen Türmen *In der Schlangenfintenschanze, u.a. in den Ruinen *In der Spaltsteinschlucht *In der Tiefenwaldschanze *Im Verlassenen Gefängnis Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *In Schloss Elend Markarth *In Festung Unterstein *Im Gasthaus Silber-Blut Rifton *In den Gemächern des Jarl in Festung Nebelschleier *Im Gefängnis Weißlauf *In der Drachenfeste *In den Wohnquartieren von Jorrvaskr Windhelm *Im Haus Kerzenschein *Im Haus von Clan Grausam-Meer *Im Obergeschoss des Palastes der Könige *In Viola Giordanos Haus Inhalt Die Legende des Roten Adlers von Tredayn Dren Archivar von Winterfeste Diese Geschichte wurde nach den Erinnerungen von Clarisse Vien, Schülerin von Winterfeste, aufgezeichnet. Elemente der Legende lassen vermuten, dass sich die Ereignisse ungefähr um 1Ä 1030 zugetragen haben, doch wie bei jeder mündlichen Überlieferung handelt es sich bei vielen Details wahrscheinlich um spätere Anachronismen. Interessanterweise existieren Geschichten von einem ähnlichen König und seiner legendären Klinge auch in anderen uralten Mythen von Reach. Vor langer Zeit wurde in den Gespaltenen Bergen ein Kind geboren. Wegen des Vogelschreis, der seine Geburt begrüßte, und der roten Blüten auf den herbstlichen Bergen nannten sie es Faolan, was in der Sprache von Reach "Roter Adler" bedeutet So begann seine Legende: Kind von Reach, geboren unter Glück verheißenden Himmeln, im Namen bereits die Farbe des Blutes. Zehn Könige regierten in jenen Tagen in Reach, und die Menschen waren frei, doch sie lebten weit verstreut und führten Krieg gegeneinander. Die Auguren sahen das Schicksal des Jungen voraus: ein Krieger ohnegleichen, der erste und höchste Fürst von Reach, auserwählt, um alle unter seinem Namen zu einen. Faolan wuchs an Jahren und Stärke, und es schien, als würde sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Das Banner des Roten Adlers wurde an den Felsen von Reach gehisst und sein Volk lebte im Wohlstand. Dann zog Hestra, die Kaiserin des Südens, in den Krieg. Einer nach dem anderen traten die Könige ihr entgegen. Einer nach dem anderen machte ihr Platz, entweder indem er auf ein kaiserliches Angebot einging und die Knie vor ihr beugte oder indem er auf dem Schlachtfeld fiel. Schließlich kam ihre Armee zu den Gespaltenen Bergen, und Boten wurden ausgesandt, um über eine Kapitulation zu verhandeln. Faolan weigerte sich, die Freiheit seines Volkes aufzugeben, doch die Ältesten hatten Angst; sie verstießen ihn und beugten sich unter das kaiserliche Joch. So stahlen ihm die fremden Invasoren sein Land, sein Volk, selbst seinen Namen. In den darauf folgenden Jahren wurde Roter Adler bekannt als der ungezähmte Geist von Reach, ungebeugt, ungebrochen, besudelt vom Blut seiner Widersacher. Um sich sammelte er getreue Bürger von Reach, die an den alten Sitten festhielten, die sich nach Freiheit sehnten, und schmiedete eine neue Nation. Zusammen fielen sie des Nachts über die Besatzer und Verräter her und entkamen jeden Morgen in die Felsen und Höhlen. Es war nicht genug. Für jede kaiserliche Wache und Garnison, die sie auslöschten, schienen immer mehr aus dem grünen Süden marschiert zu kommen, um sie zu ersetzen. Eines Nachts wärmten sich die Männer des Roten Adlers unter einem wolkenverhangenen Himmel an dampfenden Feuern aus schwelendem Moos. Da trat eine gebeugte, schlurfende Gestalt hinzu, in Lumpen gehüllt, das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Faolans Männer verspotteten den Fremdling und bewarfen ihn mit Steinen, doch Faolan spürte etwas und winkte ihn herbei. Die Kapuze wurde zurückgeworfen und in dem trüben Licht kam eine der alten und ehrwürdigen Hexenraben zum Vorschein. Sie bot ihm Macht gegen einen Preis, und so wurde ein Pakt geschmiedet. Als Gegenleistung erhielt die Hexe sein Herz, seinen Willen, seine Menschlichkeit. Von jenem Tag an war sein Geist von Rache erfüllt, ohne Mitleid und Reue. Die Rebellen wuchsen an Stärke und Zahl, und keiner konnte gegen sie bestehen. Kalt brannten Faolans Augen in jenen Tagen, schwarze Opale, die einen Verstand widerspiegelten, der nicht mehr ganz sein eigener war. Zwei Jahre vergingen, und die Fremden waren praktisch aus ganz Reach vertrieben. Doch ein solcher Frieden konnte nicht bestehen, und eine große Heerschar fiel über sie her, eine flinke Armee von Invasoren, anders als alle, die vor ihnen gekommen waren. Vierzehn Tage lang belagerten Hestras Generäle die Festung des Roten Adlers, bis er selbst sich zum Kampf stellte, allein und gekleidet in nichts als gerechten Zorn. Tausend Fremde fielen durch sein flammendes Schwert, und der Feind wurde in die Flucht geschlagen. Doch als die Nacht sich senkte, fiel auch er. Die Krieger, die zu ihm gingen, sagten, dass Faolans Augen in jener letzten Nacht wieder klar waren. Er wurde zu einem Ort gebracht, der für ihn vorbereitet worden war, einer Grabstätte, tief im Fels verborgen. Mit seiner letzten Kraft bot er seinem Volk sein Schwert dar und schwor einen Eid: Sie sollten weiterkämpfen, und wenn Reach endlich frei sein würde, sollte seine Klinge zurückgebracht werden, damit er auferstehen und sie von Neuem anführen könnte. So gab er für sein Volk sein Leben, seinen Traum und sein Schwert hin. Doch wenn jede Schuld in Blut zurückgezahlt worden ist, wird er all dies wieder zurückverlangen. en:The Legend of Red Eagle (Book) es:La leyenda de Águila Roja (libro) fr:La légende de l'Aigle carmin (Livre) it:La leggenda dell'aquila rossa pl:Legenda Czerwonego Orła ru:Легенда о Красном Орле (книга) Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher